Gideon
Gideon was a powerful Elder, as well as the founder and headmaster of Magic School. While initially a well-respected member of the magical community and a friend to Leo Wyatt and the Charmed Ones, he eventually betrayed their trust when he tried to kill Wyatt Halliwell. Gideon feared that Wyatt was too powerful and would eventually turn evil, so he attempted to kill him for the greater good. History Early Life After the destruction of Atlantis through untrained Magic, the Elders founded Magic School to educate magical beings. However, Gideon was the only one who was willing to become headmaster. At some point in time, Gideon also mentored Leo Wyatt, who became a close friend. During his time at Magic School, Gideon kept an eye on powerful magical children and intervened when he deemed it necessary. When he sensed Violet was born with the rare and powerful ability to alter destined events, he arranged her adoption by Margaret and Edwin Morgan and bound her powers to give her a safe and stable home. A few years later, Gideon intervened when the demon Nomed nearly killed Nick and Nathan Ross after wrongfully thinking they were the Ultimate Power. Since their mother was killed, Gideon tried to take the twins to Magic School, though the other Elders would not allow it because of their warlock blood, and the twins were placed in foster care instead. A time-traveling Violet met Gideon during the attack on the twins and he explained her destiny to her. This encounter was erased from existence when Violet went back in time to correct what had gone wrong. Meeting the Charmed Ones When an unhappy student conjured the Headless Horsemen to attack faculty, Gideon met the Charmed Ones, although he had previously met them as children. The sisters helped him find the student responsible and save the school. For a period of time, Gideon pretended to be their friend, though he secretly started planning the death of Wyatt Halliwell, because he feared the boy would eventually turn evil due to his vast magical powers. Truth Revealed Eventually Gideon's assistant Sigmund, who was involved with the plan, changed his mind and tried to warn the sisters. However, Gideon killed him before he could. Gideon later represented the sisters during a trial before the Tribunal, with Barbas opposing their case. After the trial, his secret was discovered by Barbas, forcing Gideon in an uneasy alliance with the Demon of Fear. The Reverse Reality Believing they had stopped the evil after Wyatt, the sisters decided to send Chris, who had traveled back in time to save his brother, back to the future. However, their plans were sabotaged by Gideon, who instead send him and Leo to a parallel universe were good was evil and vice versa. This eventually caused both realities to become unstable. Ultimately the Charmed Ones realized the truth and tried to stop Gideon. However, Gideon fatally wounded Chris and kidnapped Wyatt while Barbas distracted both the Charmed Ones and Leo. Gideon then tried to kill Wyatt, though the boy escaped into Underworld. Gideon was later found and vanquished by Leo, who worked with his parallel counterpart to restore both realities. Being Reincarnated After his vanquishment, the Elders forcibly reincarnated Gideon's soul, to ensure that nobody would follow his example. This was revealed by Sandra when the Chosen and the Ross twins attempted to summon his spirit. Violet and the twins later went back in time to find the answers they were looking for. The Once and Future Evil It was believed by the Charmed Ones that it was Gideon's attempts to kill him that eventually turned Wyatt evil. However, it was revealed by the Angel of Destiny that Wyatt turning evil was unavoidable, because his power was too great and would corrupt him. This was prevented by using Excalibur to strip his powers, however, it did prove that Gideon was right to fear Wyatt after all. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Active Powers thumb *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport through use of orbs. Gideon had purple orbs instead of the traditional blue. **'Remote Orbing:' The ability to teleport other beings through the use of orbs without physical contact or orbing oneself. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to transport objects and beings with the mind through use of orbs. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to generate and manipulate electricity and fire bolts of lightning. *'Invisibility:' The ability to make oneself unseen by the naked eye. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. *'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries of other beings. Gideon could not heal the dead, evil beings or self-inflicted wounds. *'Molecular Dispersion:' The ability to utterly destroy targets by tearing them apart on a molecular level. *'Transformation:' The ability to transform objects and beings into something else. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body after it has been destroyed. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Appearances *Charmed, Season 6 *Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Whitelighters Category:Elders Category:Deceased